


Looks Like I Almost Missed The Party

by SofieAmalieN (River_Songs_wife)



Series: Underwoods' Sentinel [4]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Times, M/M, Multi, S02E11, Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, chapter 24, threechum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Songs_wife/pseuds/SofieAmalieN
Summary: “Let’s take this upstairs,” Frank said and slipped from the embrace, turning to go up to the bedroom. Edward swallowed, nervousness overpowering the carelessness brought by the alcohol. But as Mrs Underwood took his hand again, Edward fears disappeared, and he followed her upstairs.





	Looks Like I Almost Missed The Party

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Edward could feel his pulse throughout his body as his lips moved against those of the vice-president’s. The taste of whiskey tainted the taste that was uniquely his, a taste Edward wanted to familiarize himself with fully. He couldn’t hold back a moan as he felt Mrs Underwood’s hand curl around his waist, pulling him closer, causing him to break the kiss. 

Her eyes were glossy, need and intoxication blending perfectly as Claire leaned in, claiming Edward’s lips before the younger man could move away from her. She had a hand on each of the men beside her. One hand curled around Edward’s hip, the other splayed across Frank’s chest as her husband trailed kisses against her neck. 

When Claire pulled her head back, Edward’s lips were swollen and pink from her and Frank’s exploration of them. She looked sideways, catching Frank’s eyes, fingers curling against his shirt. They didn’t need words to communicate, didn’t been confirmation of their needs, their admiration, their lust for their protector; but Frank nodded ever so slightly before he turned his attention Edward. 

“Let’s take this upstairs,” Frank said and slipped from the embrace, turning to go up to the bedroom. Edward swallowed, nervousness overpowering the carelessness brought by the alcohol. But as Mrs Underwood took his hand again, Edward fears disappeared, and he followed her upstairs. 

Frank was there, removing the pillows from the bed. “Have a seat,” he said calmly, patting the bedspread. He waited until both his wife and their protector had sat down, before he knelt before them. “Do we need… agreements?” He asked, reaching in to untie Meechum’s shoes, carefully removing them. 

Edward’s eyes darted between them. “Agreements?” He questioned, calmed by the warmth of Mrs Underwood’s hand still holding his. “I’ve-never-done-anything-like-this-before!” He blurted out nervously, blushing with embarrassment as he heard the Underwoods chuckle softly. “Sorry sir, ma’am,” he added, looking anywhere but at them. 

“Please,” Frank said, placing his hands on Edwards knees. “There’s no need for such formalities within this room. You may use our names. We trust you to keep it professional outside this room.” 

Claire nodded, agreeing with her husband’s words as she shifted towards Edward, placing her free hand on his thigh. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to do,” she said warmly, leaning in, kissing his cheek sweetly. “Agreements? No means no and we keep communicating.” 

Edward peeked up at them, drawn in by their words and their touch. He nodded, he could agree to those terms. He turned his head towards Mrs Underwood and leaned in, kissing her lips tenderly. His lips curved into a grin as he felt his socks being pulled off, and fingers moving over his feet. “Tickles,” he said and turned towards the vice-president. 

Frank winked, but got up and removed his own shoes and sock, followed by his belt and his shirt. “Claire, why don’t you help Edward with his clothes? We will both assist you after,” Frank suggested. 

“My pleasure,” Claire all but purred as she pulled Edward to his feet. She unbuckled his belt slowly, and with his help removed it and his radio and gun. She pulled back, placing it carefully on the dresser, before she stepped up again, unbuttoning his trousers, and then she reached for the zipper. 

Frank, now down to his undershirt and boxers, stepped up behind Edward and wrapped his arms around him to unbuttons his shirt. The young man was warm against his chest. “Do remember to breathe,” Frank teased softly, feeling Edward shudder slightly as Claire pushed his trousers down. The shirt followed swiftly, and Frank looked up to watch Claire admire the body that was revealed to her. “Now, let me have a look too,” he said and gently nudged Edward to turn to him. “Even better than I imagined.” 

Edward blushed again. The vice-president had imagined him shirtless, maybe even naked. He looked towards Claire, her eyes warm. “You… you thought about me – this – me?” He managed, looking back at the vice-president. “Why me?” 

“Because of your dedication, your protectiveness and you’re very handsome too,” Claire said easily as she ran her hand down over his chest, pressing her fingertips against his nipples, leaving them pert and hard in the wake of her touch. “And this we have been thinking about this, with you, for a while now.” 

How long had it been? Almost a year, Claire reasoned. The coffee and brick incident had been before Frank’s last birthday. His birthday was nearing once more. Their busy schedules and Edward’s reluctance to accept another cup of coffee had caused the delay. Claire was glad he had stayed tonight. She had needed the company and Edward turned out to be a wonderful drinking companion. 

“A long while,” Frank drawled as he reached out, curling his hand around Claire’s chin, pulling her in for a kiss. 

Encouraged by their admissions, Edward reached out for them. He ran his hand up over the vice-president’s back, until he reached the bare skin on his neck and combed his fingers into his hair. His other hand curled around Mrs Underwood’s back, finding the zipper of her skirt, pulling it down slowly. He looked up at them, only to find Mrs Underwood looking at him. He smirked, slipping his hand under the fabric of the skirt and eased it down over her hip, until it fell to the floor. “Better,” he said and leaned in, kissing her cheek sweetly. 

Claire pulled away from Frank’s kiss, only to turn, chasing Edward’s lips before they left her cheek. She reached out, wrapping her arms around him, drawing him flush against her as she explored his mouth. Now behind her, Frank made short work on the buttons on her shirt and even reached up under it, unhooking her bra. Claire shifted slowly, one hand and arm at a time, freeing herself from the shirt and the bra until she stood only in her panties. Only then did she stop kissing Edward and looked back at Frank. “Now you’re overdressed.” 

“Not for long,” Frank said as he pulled the undershirt over his head and let it join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He pressed up close against Claire’s back and leaned in over her shoulder, reaching out, pulling Edward close enough to kiss his neck. 

Edward found himself enjoying the closeness. True it was Mrs Underwood who was in the middle, but Edward could feel two pairs of arms around him and four hands running over his skin. He had never experienced such a thing before and found that he liked it. He managed to ease his hand between himself and Mrs Underwood and palmed her breast. The soft hum of appreciation his touch brought on, went straight to his groin. “Sorry ma’am,” he said quickly, trying to adjust his growing erection away from her thigh. 

“Claire. Call me Claire,” she said as she reached down into his underwear, stroking Edward’s cock gently. He was wider than Frank and a bit longer. Youth had its virtues. “Say my name,” she urged as she wrapped her fingers around him. 

Frank looked up as he heard Edward’s moan. “Don’t toy with him, Claire.” He said fondly, allowing his hand to find Claire’s other breast and pinched her nipple enough to make her whimper. “But while we are at it. Frank or Francis, Edward?” 

Edward shivered in delight. He could feel the vice-president’s hand between himself and Mrs Underwood. No Claire. Claire and… Edward’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip as his gaze darted between them. “Claire,” he said first, his heart skipping a beat at the joyous smile he earned by saying her name. “Francis, if you don’t mind, sir?” He questioned meekly. Only Claire called him Francis. She had said as much in the interview. But she had also said that he liked it. It would seem he liked Edward calling him Francis too, as Frank reached down, covering Claire’s hand with his own. 

“I don’t mind at all, Edward,” Frank said with ill-hidden pride. When Claire’s head turned towards him, their kiss was victorious, soft and gentle, filled with promises and desire. Frank let go of Claire’s nipple, trailing his hand up to her throat keeping her close as their hands moved over Edward’s cock. His gaze shifted as he felt a hand sneak under the waistband of his boxers and he winked at Edward as he eased his underwear down. 

Claire leaned her head back against Frank’s shoulder as their kiss came to an end and turned her attention to Edward, moving her hand up to run her thumb over the tip of his cock. She was pleased to hear not only Edward but also Frank moan in responds. “Now now Francis, I think it’s only fair if Edward goes first.” She murmured and pulled her hand away, taking Frank’s with her. “Edward, if you please, get on the bed?” 

The loss of touch and the sudden rush of air to his cock was almost too much for Edward. He nodded and pulled his underwear down and off before he settled down on the bed. He wondered for brief moment what would be happening next, but the Underwoods didn’t let him suffer for long. He watched as Claire climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips, causing the tip of his cock to slide along the lace of her underwear. He reached up towards her breasts again as Frank settled on his side beside them. 

“She’s beautiful, but if you’re not careful she will steal all your energy away;” he said calmly as he reached up, rubbing Claire’s clit through her panties. “Now,” he said, planting a kiss to Edward’s shoulder before he leaned in and stole one from his lips, “Claire and I are clean, but if you want a condom, do let us know.” 

Edward blinked, at the kisses and the talk of protection. “Oh, uhmm…” He averted his eyes from Frank’s only to be caught up in Claire’s eyes as she watched him. “No, I’m clean. I was tested when I went through Secret Service training… and there hasn’t been anyone since.” He said with a resolute nod, running his hands down over Claire’s stomach, before they came to a rest on her thighs. He wondered briefly whether pregnancy was a concern for them, but couldn’t bring himself to ask. 

“Wonderful,” Claire said above him, leaning down, only to leaned over kissing Frank softly. “Help me with the panties?” She asked, rocking her hips against Frank’s fingers. “And get behind me, while I fuck Edward.” 

Frank groaned into the kiss, fingers curling in the lace of Claire’s panties. He watched as she turned to kiss Edward. He could tell she was taking her time, exploring him and familiarising herself with his taste. Between breaths he caught glimpses of their tongues, before Claire’s fingers against his wrist pushed him into action. 

Pulling his hand away from Claire’s sex earned him a soft moan. Even through the lace he could feel that she was aroused, wet and waiting. He moved, nudging Edward’s legs apart before he knelt between them. Frank ran his hand up over Claire’s back, before he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against him. Over her shoulder he could watch Edward. Flushed with arousal and probably nerves, panting from Claire’s kiss. 

Edward’s lips didn’t close as Claire pulled back. He could see Frank’s arms around her and feel Frank’s legs against his own. He couldn’t stop his eyes from following Frank’s hands moving down over Claire’s body, even if he had wanted to. He whimpered slightly as the lace of Claire’s panties were torn to shreds between Franks’ strong fingers. The scraps were pushed aside and before Edward noticed Frank’s hands leaving Claire, he felt the strong fingers curl around his erection and position him. 

Words were not needed between Frank and Claire. She could feel Frank’s hand between her and Edward’s bodies and as his lips dragged over her neck she sunk down, taking in all of Edward’s cock in one move. She sighed in pleasure as he filled her and rocked her hips against him, setting a fast and eager pace from the start. 

Frank covered Claire’s neck in kisses, hands on her hips to steady her as she fucked Edward and moved against himself. He pressed his hips against her toned backside, his erection growing rapidly at sight of Edward laid out before them. “Too late to be careful now,” he mused in wonder as Edward’s eyes seemed unable to focus, his hips bucking up against them, meeting Claire’s thrusts. 

Claire was warm, soft and wet. She was not the first woman Edward had slept with, nor the first to ride him like this, but he had never experienced any woman who got this wet. But Claire Underwood was wet. He couldn’t help but to move against her, seeking more of the wonderful softness around his cock. Before he knew better his fingers dug into Claire’s thighs and he spilled himself inside Claire. “S-sorry..!” He muttered as he fell limp against the mattress, Claire still moving above him. 

“No need for apologies,” Claire said, breaths laboured and chest heaving as she continued to move against Edward’s softening cock. Her hands moved down to cover his, keeping them pressed against her thighs, as Frank’s hand moved around her and with skilled fingers found her clit. She shivered against her husband. Leaning her head back against his shoulder, she watched Edward through her lashes as Frank brought her to completion as her and Edward’s fingers laced. 

“My turn,” Frank said quietly as he kissed Claire by her ear and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her nod against him, but otherwise she didn’t move. Frank lifted his eyes to Edwards and couldn’t help but to smile, as he caught his eyes. “All right Edward?” He asked with an amused grin on his lips. Their protector looked like he had been touched by an angel, and Frank knew that this was simply warm up. 

Claire allowed her heartbeat to slow a bit, before she moved out of Frank’s embrace and leaned down, claiming Edward’s lips again. The kiss was more tender, less hurried and messy than before and Claire reached up to run her hair through his dark hair as she let his cock slip from her and she shifted to kneel beside him, rather than to straddle him. “Can you sit up? Get comfortable against the pillows?” She asked in a whisper against his lips. 

“Mhmmm…” Edward hummed in responds, chasing her lips as they left his own, but she was too fast and all too soon she was out of his reach. Edward sat up, only to come face to face with Frank who was still kneeling between his legs. He was taken aback by Frank’s hungry eyes and eagerly leaned up, kissing him hungrily. As the need to breathe again became apparent he felt Frank’ hand on his chest pushing him back down against the mattress. “Claire…” He began, but stopped as he saw Frank shift and his tongue dart up. His protests disappeared with a deep moan as Frank’s tongue moved up over his cock, skilfully cleaning him of his and Claire’s combined fluids, while also letting his arousal build again. He had not thought Frank’s ‘my turn’ would refer to him, but would have referred to Claire. Perhaps he had meant both? 

Claire settled down beside Edward, stretching out lazily as she watched Edward and Frank. She couldn’t tell who was enjoying it more. Edward’s eyes were hidden, he had slung his arm up over his face, but his lips were parted, soft moans coming with every exhale. Frank eyes were turned towards her, and she smirked as they locked eyes, Frank’s tongue still moving over Edward’s growing erection. She reached in and reached her hand on Edward’s stomach, she could almost feel the muscles beneath the warm skin quivering in the attempt not to give in again. “Relax. We are only getting started.” 

Their last threesome had been quite different. It was years back, back when their private life was far more private. He had been one Frank desired. It wasn’t that the man hadn’t been handsome, but Claire wasn’t attracted to him. She did however want to watch her husband’s pleasure. They had had more rules. Claire had not wanted penetration with this man, only using her hands on him. With Edward, a man they both effortlessly desired, such rules were unnecessary. 

“Now you may honour Claire’s request,” Frank told him as he pulled back. Edward grinned and removed his arm from his hand, looking at them. He wondered who actually called the shots. It was becoming evident that the situation was a joined mission, though Claire had been the active participant in the beginning. He nodded and pushed himself up once more. He leaned in, placing his hand on the back of Frank’s head before he kissed him. He kissed with the same passion and need as Claire had kissed him, he kissed Frank with greed and hunger and was pleased to find that Frank returned it with equal passion. Edwards was panting again as he pulled back from the kiss. “And what happens when I settle back against the pillows?” He asked, turning to look at Claire, who’s eyes sparkled mischievously. 

Frank noticed the look in Claire’s eyes too, and he knew what she was planning, knew what came next. “Then we fuck some more,” Frank said easily, grinning at startled look on Edward’s face. “We are only getting started,” he said echoing Claire’s words. “I think it’s time for me to fuck my wife, while she tends to you. Claire likes to be the centre of attention.” He concluded teasingly, catching Claire by the wrist as she reached up to swat his arm. “Am I not truthful?” 

“Settle, please,” Claire said, tugging her wrist free of Frank’s grip. “He’s right,” she said and watched Edward scoot back to lean against the pillows. “Francis told me about you catching him in the office. Watching porn,” Claire said as she ran her hand up over Edward’s inner thigh. “We watched the video together later that night. It was quite hot.” 

Edward swallowed as he listened to them. How could words have such a physical effect? He was fully erected again, cock standing tall and proud against his stomach as he settled back against the pillows. “I didn’t see much… I mean…” His looked up at Frank again, who had leaned down over Claire and was kissing her stomach, making his way up to her breasts. “… Francis paused it once he realised I was there…” 

“You saw enough though,” Claire said, words tinted with soft moans. She arched up against Frank as he swirled his tongue around her nipple. “Francis…” She gasped as his tongue was replaced by teeth, biting down against her sensitive and swollen nipple. She reached down and grabbed a fistful of hair, pulling his head away from her nipple. “Stop teasing me and fuck me,” she demanded as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to him. 

Frank grinned, looking down at Claire’s abused and bruised nipple. “What if I’d rather fuck Edward?” He countered, shifting his hips teasingly against Claire’s. He looked over at Edward. “If you’d let me, of course,” he added sweetly.

Edward had shifted closer to the couple on the bed, he reached down to touch Claire’s uninjured breast as Frank looked up at him. “I- I’ve never…” He admitted, feeling himself blush with shyness and his erection faltering slightly. He took a deep controlled breath. “I’ve never gone that far with another man,” he clarified, glad that his voice sounded steadier and stronger than he felt. 

Claire turned her attention to Edward. It was a brave admission to make in the heat of the moment and she let go of Frank to wrap her hand around the back of Edward’s head and draw him in for a kiss. “If you want to, Francis is a patient lover,” she said as their lips parted. She looked up into his eyes, for the first time noticing that they were almost the same shade of brown as Frank’s. Claire kissed him again, feeling Frank move in closer. 

Frank kissed Claire’s lips quickly, before his hand joined hers and he pulled Edward to him, kissing him tenderly, tongue dancing, rather than fighting for dominance as he and Claire’s often did. It was slow, and Edward still tasted faintly of alcohol and Claire. 

“I’ll enjoy watching you,” Edward whispered, as they were both close to him. “I’m confident you can make Claire come even better than I manged to.” He added teasingly, before he turned to Claire and kissed the tip of her nose. “And if we are to recreate a part of that video…?” 

“Then you get a blowjob,” Claire finished with a smirk. “Yes?” She looked between the two men, both nodding and both leaning in, claiming each side of her neck, making her laugh as they covered her in kisses. She laid her head back, exposing her neck and chest fully to them. They seemed to move as one, kisses trailing down her neck and across her collarbones. She could feel hands on her breasts, but couldn’t tell whose hands they were. Kisses travelled down over her breasts, Claire hissed slightly at a rather hard kiss against her bruised nipple and she looked down to see that it was Edward. “Naughty…” She complained and pushed his head away. 

Looking at them, Claire appreciated their differences. Edward had moved to spoon against her side, one hand moving over her stomach and upper thigh as he kissed and licked his way over her chest and breast, she could feel his erection against her hip, but Edward seemed unhurried. Frank was kneeling between her spread legs, his cock fully erected and she knew he needed release soon. She nodded as he reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. She shifted, tilting her hips forward. The move earned her a soft moan from Edward. 

“Thank you, dear,” Frank said as Claire shifted. He dipped his fingers in the lube and reached in between her legs, past her slick folds, to spread the lube over her perineum and anus. He grinned as she gasped. “Yes, it’s cold,” he said, before pressing his finger against her. They both enjoyed anal sex. In their youth it had been a preventative measure against pregnancy, a pleasurable one. They learned early on that Claire was allergic to latex and latex free condoms didn’t come cheap. Even now, when they needn’t prevent pregnancies, they often engaged in anal sex for pure pleasure. 

Edward pulled back from Claire’s breast as he felt a shiver move through her. He raised his brows, turning his face to hers. He didn’t need confirmation; Claire Underwood had orgasmed. Curious Edward shifted to see Frank, moving to kneel beside him. He leaned in, kissing Frank’s jaw as he watched his fingers. He couldn’t help but to groan appreciatively. Frank had three fingers inside Claire’s arse. The thumb of his other hand was pressed against her clit. It was no wonder to Edward why Claire had orgasmed. “She’s beautiful!” 

Frank turned his head as Edward moved closer. “Yes, she is.” He said pumping his fingers in and out of her slowly. “Gorgeous and completely at my mercy right now,” he said, voice strained from holding back his own orgasm. 

“Edward,” Claire said as the ripples from her orgasm left her pleasantly relaxed. “Come up here,” she beckoned, reaching out for him before she licked her lips. “Fill me.” 

Edward wasn’t sure whether Claire’s last words were meant for him or Frank or both? He grinned, kissing Frank, before he pulled back. He waited long enough for Frank to shift, watched as he lifted Claire by the hip and replaced his fingers with his cock. Edward gasped, surprised as he saw the effect it had on Claire. Her eyes had darkened and Edward could see just how strong she was as her legs wrapped around Frank’s waist. 

Frank groaned, Claire’s warmth surrounding him, pressing around him in perfection as he moved against her. She was wet, wet enough to drip down over his cock every time he pulled out, adding to the lube he was using. With the angle, each thrust made her breasts move, keeping her nipples pert. Frank knew they were aching to be touched, Claire had told him in the past. Each thrust earned him a moan from Claire and had he not been too preoccupied with his own building pleasure he would have wondered if she was capable of pleasuring Edward. 

Claire lifted her hand, beckoning Edward further up the bed. Lips parted in moans she looked up at Edward. “Fill me,” she repeated, before she wrapped her hand around Edward’s hip, pulling him down to her. 

It was not the most perfectly executed blowjob Edward had received, but it felt wonderful. He could tell that Claire knew what she was doing and before long, he was rocking his hips against her face, need building again. He reached in, combing his fingers through her short hair, urging her to keep going.

They did fill her. Perfectly so. They came in almost perfect unison. Frank first, followed by Edward and then Claire as Frank pulled from her. Claire swallowed and sighed contently as Frank came up to snuggle against her side. She grinned lazily at Edward’s wide-eyed expression, as he settled down on her other side. “I’m glad you didn’t miss the party, Francis.”


End file.
